Secrets Revealed
by Rokk141
Summary: [.exe]A new kid joins Lan's class. He seems to be just a normal kid, but is there more to him that meets the eye? Could he renew the hopes of a boy who once thought he had no one in the world who cared for him?
1. Chapter 1: New Student

1_This fanfic takes place a year after Megaman Battle Network 3. It doesn't really follow the game, and it changes a few things in it. But it will still stay somewhat consistent with the story. It integrates a few ideas from the anime, mainly the Dimensional Areas. Hope you like it, please review. _

**Secrets Revealed**

**Chapter 1: New Student**

Lan raced down the street on his roller blades, racing to school.

"Megaman, why didn't you wake me up?" he yelled at his net navi.

Megaman sighed. "I did wake you up. You told me to shut up and leave you alone."

"Big deal. I tell you to shut up everyday."

"How would you know? You don't even know what you're saying."

"Just keep yelling at me from now on."

Lan rushed into the school and into his classroom, glad to see that he had barely made it on time. He walked to his desk in the back of the room and sat down, plugging Megaman into the desk. Lan's teacher, Ms. Mari, walked into the room and sat down at her desk. She opened a drawer, took out a pen, and wrote a few quick things down on a nearby piece of paper before standing up.

"Good morning, class," Ms. Mari said.

"Good morning, Ms. Mari," the class replied.

"We are getting a new student today. Drew, please come in." A kid Lan's age walked through the door. He had green hair and piercing green eyes. He wore a tight, navy blue, long sleeve shirt with an open purple, short sleeve shirt over it. He wore lighter blue windbreaker pants. "Drew, why don't you tell us a little about yourself."

"Okay..." he began. "I moved here from Yumland for my cousin's business. I've lived with one of my cousins since my parents died 5 years ago. I'm into netbattles, and I was the top of my class back in Yumland."

"Thank you. Please sit in that seat over there." Ms. Mari pointed to the empty desk next to Lan and Drew walked over to it and sat down, plugging his net navi into his desk.

"Hey," Lan said to Drew after he had sat down. "You want to netbattle after school?"

"Sure thing," Drew answered.

"Okay, meet me outside the room after class."

"Lan Hikari, would you happen to be Dr. Hikari's son?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"It's an honor."

"Lan, it's nice to know you're getting to know Drew, but we really must start class," Ms. Mari interrupted.

"Sorry," Lan apologized.

D;\

"Okay, that's all for today, class. Don't forget to do your homework!" Ms. Mari called out to the class after the bell rang. Drew packed up his things and walked out the door. He spotted Lan outside, talking to a brown haired kid in blue shorts and a yellow sweatshirt.

"Hey, Drew," Lan greeted, seeing him walk over. "This is Tory, he's in class B. Tory, this is Drew, the new kid I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet you Tory," Drew said, extending his hand.

"Same here," Tory replied, shaking the offered hand.

They walked down the hallway, away from the exit, and stopped in front of a door. Lan pulled out a key from his key-chains and put it into the door, opening it. The door led to stairs, and when they took them down, they found themselves in a large, circular room. The floors and walls were black with light coming from typical classroom lights high above on the ceiling. Three other people were already down in the room, waiting for them. One was short, wearing an orange dress with long blond pigtails. Another was wearing a blue and green outfit with short pink hair. The last was a large, bulky kid wearing a green shirt and blue pants.

Drew looked at the short blond haired girl. "Um...Yai, was it?" he asked.

"That's correct. I'm glad someone can remember some class when they see it," she smirked.

"And this is...Meilu?" Drew asked the pink haired girl.

"That's right," she said, blushing.

"And this, without a doubt, would be Dex," he stated to the bulky boy.

"Guess I'm rememberable, huh Gutsman?" Dex asked his navi.

"Not in a good way," Drew sighed. "Ms. Mari had to tell you to stop talking way too many times during the day." Dex fumed and the rest of them laughed.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road. I'd like to go first today," Tory said.

"I need to blow off some steam; You're fighting me," Dex nearly screamed.

"Okay. Ready?" Lan asked, receiving two nods from the boys. "Dimensional Area, Activate!"

"What?" Drew yelled. "How do you have a dimensional area.?"

"Dad gave it to me after they created a few at Scilab."

_I didn't expect them to have a Dimensional Area. I have to get out of here, _Drew thought to himself. "Uh...sorry guys, I just remembered I have to get home to help my cousin with something at the house." And without another word, he ran up the stairs as fast as he could. _I was hoping to never see one of those again. Damn it! I am so tired of this!_

"What's up with him?" Lan asked.

The dimensional area finished just as Drew reached the top of the steps. He looked down at his right arm and saw that the blue from his sleeve had overtaken his hand and morphed into a glove. He left the walls of the dimensional area. "Damn it..." he muttered to himself as his hand morphed back to normal.

_I know this chapter is short, but it's just an introduction to set the stage. I hope you liked it. The story will get explained more in the next chapter. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2: A Hidden Past

_Thanks for all the reviews. It really made me want to keep writing._

**Secrets Revealed**

**Chapter 2: A Hidden Past**

"And another netcrime incident has struck the net." A TV news reporter stated. "This time, the Electown mall was attacked by a netnavi and a wave of viruses. The exits were all sealed and the temperature was increased to dangerous levels. Luckily, Official Ejuin Chaud was shopping at the mall and was able to jack-in and stop the netnavi. He and his navi Protoman defeated the navi, and the mall's systems returned to normal. After a message from our sponsors, we will have an interview with one of the higher ranked Officials, Mr. Famous himself."

Drew got up off the couch and walked over to the fridge in the adjacent kitchen. He returned shortly after with a coke can in his hands.

"You know, Legato, that's the third attack in the past two weeks. I wonder if something is up," he said to his navi in the PET on his belt. Legato was an average sized navi. His body was covered in a navy blue body suit with purple armor on his chest. His gloves and feet were a matching blue, with light blue tips on his fingers and on the top of his hand and upper boot. He wore a purple and navy blue helmet which left his green eyes and the rest of his face exposed. His icon - the earth split in half, one half the normal blue and green, the other half a metallic silver and grey - laid on his chest and ears.

"Possibly. Do you think we could help the officials out at all? After all, we do owe them," Legato responded from the blue PET.

"Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see."

"And now back to KDAF News at 5:00," the television announcer declared.

"Now we bring you Mr. Famous for his information on the subject," the same news announcer said. "Mr. Famous, what do you think about this whole situation?"

"Well, research has indicated another group of organized netcrime to be growing. The netnavi responsible for the attack on the mall was discovered to be Quickman, an ex-Gospel worker. We have not been able to find out his operator's location yet. We do not know the details about their group, but I can assure you, we have staff working round-the-clock to find more information on them. We will not rest until they are brought down," Mr. Famous stated.

"Speaking of Scilab, why don't we go and see Dr. Hikari? It's been awhile, and we both know how hard he works down there," Legato asked.

"Hmm, it is Friday, so he should still be there. Sounds like a good idea. Let's go," Drew responded.

Drew picked up the remote and shut off the TV. He gulped the last bit of coke in the can and threw it away as he walked out of his house towards the metro line. He walked to the ticket booth and bought a ticket to Scilab. He patiently waited for the train to arrive and boarded it after the command from the automated voice. He walked past a few rows of chairs and sat in the first open two-seater available. He watched as the doors closed and the train sped off to the next stop. By the time the train stopped, Drew was hardly paying attention to the train as he was deep in thought about Lan and his friends.

_Ugh, I hope they don't think something's up because of me running off like that. My excuse was hardly acceptable, especially in the way I said it. They just caught me by surprise, I've never been exposed to being, well, exposed, _this _quickly before. Hopefully Dr. Hikari can help, and maybe he'll know what to say to his son._

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" a voice asked, bringing Drew back to reality. The man was dressed in complete black: black pants, black shirt, black coat, black sunglasses.

"Sure," Drew replied.

"Thank you." The man sat down, and after a few moments of silence, said, "What's your name?"

"Drew."

"I've heard a few things about you, Drew."

"What would that be?"

"Well, one thing is that you have a secret that you keep. And I just so happen to know what it is."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, man." The man reached into his coat and pulled out a small black chip. "I've seen that before." Drew's eyes widened as the realization stuck him. "That's a portable dimensional area generator!"

"Yes, it is. Now, Drew, I can either be a friend or an enemy, and I would prefer the former. However, we can have it either way."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about your little experiment, and I want to know more about it. If you side with me, I could make you something you couldn't even dream of becoming. I could enhance your abilities, and give you the world."

"You don't get it, do you? All I have ever searched for is a normal life. If you had done your research, you would have known that." The train came to a stop. "You can take your offer and shove it."

"Think about it. I know you will."

Drew stood up and walked off the train.

D;\\

Dr. Hikari stood over his desk, looking at his computer monitor's flowing information.

"If these aren't netnavi's, then what are they?" he thought out loud.

"Dr. Hikari, you have a visitor," his assistant said from over a speaker.

"Let him in."

Drew walked through the double doors into Dr. Hikari's office. "Hello, Dr. Hikari. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" he said.

Dr. Hikari looked up from his monitor and nearly fell over in shock. "Drew!" he shouted. "How have you been?"

"Okay I guess. I don't know if you've had a chance to talk to your son yet, but I was admitted into his school today."

"Wait...that would mean you moved here. Why did you move?" a look of sadness etched on his face.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that. We had talked before I left Yumland, and, if you remember, I told you that my fellow students were growing suspicious."

"Yes, I remember. Here, have a seat," he said, gesturing to a nearby chair.

Drew nodded and sat down. "Well, we decided it was time to move again, and we had heard that _he_ also lives here. So, we decided it would be best to kill two birds with one stone. However, one thing does concern me."

"What is that?"

"I talked to your son, Lan, during school and he invited me to have a netbattle tournament after school."

"No!"

"I take it you guessed it then. You could always predict me."

"Did anyone see you?"

"No, but I left in such a bad way they had to know something is up."

"Knowing Lan, he will without a doubt try to find out anything he can. I'll see if I can find a way for you to keep yourself camouflaged, but I'm not sure how much progress I can make with this new netcrime organization running around. You know, there is something weird about this new organization."

"What is that?"

"They seem to be using older netnavis, mainly the ones used by Gospel's operators. But the weird thing is, that the code that they leave in the system when they enter and leave is not the same as netnavis."

"So, they could be copies or something?" Drew asked, intrigued.

"Maybe, we don't have enough information yet to make a conclusion. About Lan, you shouldn't worry about him or his friends. They've dealt with things similar to this before. And remember, they did befriend _him_, and he was anything but an average kid."

Drew stood up and started to walk to the door. "Thanks, Dr. Hikari. Talking to you always cheers me up."

"I hope that I'll see more of you now that you live in ACDC," Dr. Hikari called after him.

"You will." he responded as he left the room. He had decided to leave out the part in the train. Dr. Hikari didn't need another thing to worry about, and if anything important happened, he could always tell him later.

D;\\

Drew walked back through the doors to his house and went over to the couch. He turned on the TV and started to search channels when his PET beeped.

"Drew, you have mail," Legato called.

"Play it for me," he answered.

"It says 'You are the final piece of the puzzle. We will contact you again soon. Either join Neo Gospel or we will be forced to destroy you, Drew Obihiro.'"

D;\\

_This chapter ended up being mostly dialog and story development, so it didn't turn out as long as I had hoped, but hopefully it answered 'some' of your questions from the last chapter. And, hopefully it also left more questions. I appreciate any reviews given, they really inspire me to write._


	3. Chapter 3: Exposed

_I hope that this chapter will bring more action into the story, while still retaining its major story developments. _

**Secrets Revealed**

**Chapter 3: Exposed**

"Dr. Hikari, your son has arrived," Dr. Hikari's assistant said over the speaker.

Dr. Hikari took his eyes off his monitor and said, "Send him in, please."

Lan walked through the door, a look of bewilderment on his face. "You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes. I would like to talk to you about Drew."

"Drew? Wait, how do you know Drew? He just entered my class today."

"Yes, I know Drew."

"So, what do you want to tell me about him?"

"Well, let me start by saying that Drew is not a normal child. Much like Megaman is not a normal navi. A few-" Dr. Hikari was cut off by the ring of his emergency phone on his desk. He pressed the speaker button on his phone. "Dr. Hikari. What is it?"

"Dr. Hikari, I need your help," Drew's voice gasped over the phone.

"Drew! What is it?" he asked, alarmed.

"I got a message from a group called Neo Gospel. They threatened me to get me to join. They know what I am!"

"Come to Scilab as quickly as possible. We can analyze your PET to find out who sent you the email."

"I'm already on my way."

Dr. Hikari pressed the button again to hang up the phone. "Lan, this will have to wait. I have something important I need to take care of."

"I'm coming with." Dr. Hikari only sighed in response, knowing that his son would only argue if he didn't let him come.

Dr. Hikari and Lan rushed out of his office and towards the elevator. Dr. Hikari pressed the elevator button and entered as soon as the doors opened. When both of them in, they chose floor One and the elevator descended. They walked out of the elevator and towards the front door, where they waited for Drew to arrive. In only a few minutes, they noticed the familiar green haired boy rush out towards the doors, out of breathe.

"Drew, follow me. Let's go to the analysis room," Dr. Hikari commanded and rushed down the hallway. They stopped at the elevator and took it to floor seven, which held, just like every other floor of Scilab, many high-tech computers. "This way." And Dr. Hikari rushed off in another direction, this time stopping in front of a large computer and monitor. "Hand me your PET." Drew did as he was told and Dr. Hikari plugged it into the computer. He inputted a few commands on the keyboard and a picture of his PET and a large status bar reading 0 appeared on the monitor. "It should only take a few minutes. This should tell us who sent the email to you, and where they sent it from. This Neo Gospel sounds like just the crime organization that has been terrorizing the net. This could be a huge break in the case."

Drew, having regained his cool composer, chucked a little and said, "And to think, earlier today I was trying to find a way I could help you out."

They stood in silence for a few minutes and watched the bar increase slowly from 0 to 23. Drew began to explain the man on the train and the email he received after talking to Dr. Hikari only a few hours before at Scilab. Then he began to notice something. It was very subtle at first, but soon it became more apparent, and Drew noticed a change in color of the monitor. The background that had once been blue had turned to a sea green. He looked away from the monitor and gasped in shock as he saw that the same color distortion had effected the rest of the room.

"No!" he shouted and rushed toward the elevator. Dr. Hikari swore under his breath and he and his son followed Drew. They took the elevator to the first floor and rushed out the large double doors at Scilab's entrance. "Damn it!" Drew yelled as he found his suspicion had been correct. A dimensional area was beginning to form, and it was almost complete. The color distortion became fully apparent as the dome of the dimensional area connected at the top.

Lan nearly doubled over at the sight in front of him. Where Drew had been standing seconds before, something that resembled a netnavi now stood. The navy blue from his shirt had overtaken his hands, his pants, and his shoes, forming a body suit. A blue similar to his pants made designs on his gloves and boots, and covered the palm of his hand. Purple armor matching that of his open shirt had connected to form armor. The light blue outlined his armor and ran down the sides of his arms and legs, stopping at his gloves and boots. His green hair was now mostly covered in a navy blue and purple helmet. His mouth and nose were covered by a navy blue mouth guard and his green eyes and bangs were covered by a light blue visor, sealing off the gaps between his helmet and his mouth guard. His insignia, the same that was on Legato, lay on his ears and in the center of his armor. "What the..." Lan gasped.

"Whoever is responsible for this, show yourself!" Drew shouted.

Digital data began to collect and the silhouette of Freezeman began to form. The data disappeared and only Freezeman remained.

"You should not have opposed us. We could have made you something great," Freezeman said.

"I don't care about your or your organization," Drew responded, his voice shaky. "Leave me alone." He raised his right hand and it morphed into an arm cannon. He fired a single shot, showing Freezeman that he meant business. He easily dodged the shot and, smirking, fired an icicle at Drew. He leapt the ice and landed several feet away.

_It's been awhile, I can't even remember what battle chips I have_, he thought to himself. _Let's see...Spreader, Step Sword, Area Steal, Wide Sword, Barrier, Hi Cannon, Sword, Long Sword...not bad._

"Ready to see what I'm really made of? Spreader Battlechip!" Drew's cannon morphed into a more powerful one and he shot at Freezeman. He attempted to dodge, but the blast split into nine separate shots that split apart, and Freezeman could not dodge them all.

"Icicle Fall!" Freezeman shouted and a large group of icicles appeared over Drew, dropping down on him.

"Barrier Battlechip!" A crystalline dome appeared around Drew and the icicles fell harmlessly off. "Time to finish this," he said as the barrier disappeared. "Sword, Wide Sword Battlechips!" Drew held out his arms out and they were covered with a flash of light. When the light died down, his arms were replaced by two swords.

"I won't let you activate a Program Advance. Eat icicles!" Freezeman threw more icicles from his hand at the young boy.

"Area Steal Battlechip!" Drew disappeared right as the icicles crashed through where he once stood.

"Where did he go?"

"Over here. Long Sword Battlechip! Program Advance: Life Sword!" Drew raised his arms over his head and the two swords fused into one sword. He grabbed the new blade by the hilt and thrust his arms down, sending a shockwave towards Freezeman.

"Ice Shield!" Freezeman held out his arms and a wall of ice appeared in front of him. The ice stopped some of the attack, but eventually it cracked and the remaining shockwave crashed into Freezeman, sending him sprawling on the floor. He slowly rose to his feet, panting heavily. "I'll leave you for now, but you have not seen the last of Neo Gospel!" And Freezeman disappeared in a shower of pixels.

The dimensional area began to recede and Drew's clothes began to return to their normal two shirts and windbreaker pants. He turned and stared at Lan, tears streaming down his face. The green-haired boy sniffled and, before anyone could speak, ran away.

"Drew, wait!" Lan cried out. "Dad, please tell me about him."

"Okay," his father answered. "As you have just seen, Drew is anything but ordinary. Drew has lived on this planet for twelve years, two more than you, but his body is the same structure as a ten year old. He has not aged for two years, and his body will no longer age. He was in an accident about five years ago, and was in a coma for three years following the accident. Seeing his condition, I agreed to help him. I began working on a cure, something that resembles what I did with Hub, but equally opposite. Instead of putting a human soul in a net navi, I put navi data in a human. His navi body is only visible in a dimensional area - a bug I didn't even think about at the time I made it."

"What happened to him?"

"That's for him to tell you. Now, I have some work to get back to, so I'll see you at home later tonight."

"Bye, Dad. Thanks," Lan said as he walked back toward the metro line.

D;\

"Damn it! Why did he have to see me?" Drew screamed, throwing another item across his room. The familiar ring of the doorbell stopped him. "What does he want now?" Drew walked out of his room and toward the door. He opened it and was anything but surprised at the face that greeted him.

"Hi, Drew," Lan said.

"Get out." Drew tried to close the door, but Lan put his foot in front of the door. "I'm serious. Leave me alone."

"Look, this isn't as weird to me as you might think."

"I don't care what you think! Now get out!"

"I'm sure my dad has talked to you about Megaman. I know he's my brother, I'm used to the idea." Drew stopped pushing against the door. "My brother, Hub, died in infancy from a rare heart disease. My father worked on a way to bring him back, and he found his answer in a navi. I've gotten used to the idea. Integration between humans and netnavis isn't weird to me anymore."

Drew sighed and opened the door. "Come in."

"Thank you," Lan said and walked through. "I'm interested, what kind of accident were you in that made you need the operation?"

"Dr. Hikari didn't tell you?"

"He told me the scientific stuff. He said that you should be the one to tell me about it."

"I'll have to remember to thank him for that. I'll tell you, but not yet. There is someone else who needs to know, and I'll tell you after I tell him. Oh, and please don't tell any of your friends about me, at least not yet. I don't want there to be a chance of word spreading to him."

"I'll hold you to that. And hey, let's netbattle Monday after school. No dimensional areas this time."

"Thanks," Drew said, smiling. "I'll hold you to that too." Lan grinned at Drew and walked out the door, heading back to his house.

D;\

"Sean, wake up!" a navi shouted from inside a dark blue PET connected to a computer. He wore a grey body suit with navy blue armor, gloves, and boots. A crystalline ball sat in the middle of his armor. Red stripes flowed down his body. His helmet was white, red, and blue, with a large crystalline ball at the top. He had black eyes and an innocent face.

"Okay, Axl, no need to yell," Sean groaned, getting out of bed. "I can't believe it's Monday already."

"Uh, Sean, new mail."

"Play it for me, please."

"Okay. 'Hello, Sean. I am Drew, a new kid in town, and would like to get to know my neighbors. Please meet me in the park today at 6:00. I would like to if we could get to know each other.' Wonder who he is."

"Sounds nice, guess we'll just have to wait and see."

D;\

_Now, this chapter was fun to write. I was able to get all the story I wanted, while hopefully keeping enough action to where it didn't get boring. Thanks for any reviews, I appreciate them._


End file.
